BrettKeaneHistory community
Welcome to the BrettKeaneHistory community The study of Brett Keane has awakened the passion in many young individuals to pursue a life as Brett Keane historians. This Wiki was created to advance the study of Brett Keane History and Keaneology. Brett Keane History Many YouTubers who interacted with Brett Keane, either consciously or subconsciously, delved into the study of Keaneology. Through analysis of Brett's behaviour, by archiving his content or by recording his history individuals engage in the study of Brett Keane. The very first person to formalise the profession, however, was Paulsego, who by calling himself a Brett Keane historian has inspired many viewers to become BK historians as well. Brett Keane historians research and record anything Brett Keane does, making the field an exciting ever expanding subject. Brett Keane history scholars study Brett's behaviour and history in order to make predictions about Brett's future actions. Keanology Keanology is the interdisciplinary field of study that applies Brett Keane History, psychology and Youtube's Terms of service to model Brett Keane's behaviour in order to make predictions about his future actions. Some of the greatest outcomes of Keanology are the following: * The Brett Keane Cycle. * Brett Keane's video archive channels. * Brett Keane's language (in particular diction) breakdown. The Brett Keane Cycle The Brett Keane Cycle is a theoretical framework established by the certified Brett Keane historian Paulsego. The theory proposes that Brett's actions can be modelled as a simple cycle and that Brett Keane simply iterates through the phases within the cycle consistently. The Brett Keane Cycle model rests on the assumption that Brett will never break out of the cycle. So far Brett has done nothing to disprove this. For Paul, the most interesting thing about the cycle is that Brett himself, does not notice its existence. Brett has continued living the same endless drama for 10 years and yet does not realise this. In one episode of The Drunken Peasants, Brett was a guest and was directly asked by Paul about the cycle. Brett however acted confused and denied all knowledge of such a pattern existing. The Brett Keane Cycle is an endless loop that has no definite start or end, but I will attempt to lay it out below: # Brett Keane is a guest on The Drunken Peasants. # Brett Keane makes "friendly" videos about the Peasants and how he was wrong about them. # The Peasants show these videos on the show and laugh at how two-faced Brett is. # Brett tells the Peasants to "stop attacking his family". # Brett starts making videos attacking TJ's family and the Peasants. # Grows very specific in his insults towards TJ, TJ has theorised Brett projects all of his faults onto him. # The Peasants watch the attack videos, laugh at and insult him. # Brett plays the victim and tells everyone to "stop attacking his family" # Brett will "quit" YouTube. # Brett will return to YouTube because of his "fans". # Eventually Brett will end up on the show again, and the cycle will reset. Brett Keane's Language While Brett's language has changed over time, these are the common Keanisms associated with him: * Individual * Situation * Particular * Sittin' there * The living shit (/u/RoadTheExile) Since the Peasants started showing videos of Brett on the show, Brett has avoided saying "individual", "situation" or "particular" unless he is trying to mock himself or get in on the joke. Stop Brett, you're not in on the joke. Brett Keane's Screen Layouts 50% Patreon, 40% Channel and social media ads and 10% Brett Keane cam. Brett's Trolls Being a popular punching bag for the Peasants, Brett tends to get many trolls. These consist of many people who occasionally act in well-coordinated attempts to invade Brett's Google Hangouts and get a rise out of him. The Brett keane Cycle and cyclotomy The manatee's cyclothymic personality: The characteristic way that a person thinks, feels, and behaves; the relatively stable and predictable part of a person'sthought and behavior; it includes conscious attitudes, values, and styles as well as unconscious conflicts and defensemechanisms. Personality traits are simple features of normal and abnormal personalities. Personality types are categoriesapplicable to both normal and abnormal personalities; usually they belong to a coherent typology, such as introvert/extrovertor oral/anal/phallic. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse